The weirdest herd i've ever seen
by ravenclaw321
Summary: A strange girl,named anouk abandoned and exiled from her tribe for having the ability to talk to animals,is on her own when she runs into the sub-zero heroes,well shes heading for glacier pass anyway,how bad can this be?
1. Chapter 1

** The weirdest herd i've ever seen**

**disclaimer:I do not own ice age or any of its character! but I wish I did!**

I'm anouk I was exiled from my tribe Because i was born with the ability to talk to animals wich is really stupid I should of been a prodigy just for being able to talk its been a day that I've been on my own by the way I'm 13 I had my small pack with me but nothing to put in it sadly. I had short spiky black hair and blue eyes probably another reason i was exiled apparently we all have to look the same too I trudged through the snow I was trying to get to glacier pass before it closed up with snow if I didnt get there in time I would be in trouble up ahead I saw a camp but it was destroyed and abandoned 'maybe they have food!' I thought I crawled into a tent there was just a bunch a blankets it would do me good for the night I dragged the blankets out and turned around my jaw dropped at the sight a mammoth a sloth a baby and a SABER TOOTHED TIGER were all staring back at me shocked I dropped the blankets and took a few steps back "oh my..." I said loudly I tripped over a log falling backwards "you talked!" the mammoth shouted "yeah you can talk to don't be so surprised!" I yelled at him "humans can't talk!" the saber gasped "well too bad I can!" I yelled at him getting up I figured these guys were harmless "and you have blue eyes!" the sloth said "so?" I asked picking up the blankets "humans have brown eyes" he said "stop criticizing me! The real question is why a mammoth a sloth and a saber are hanging out in an abandoned camp! And Why do you have a baby!" I yelled pointing at it "we're returning it to it's herd" the sloth said "wait a Minute are you part of it's herd?"the mammoth asked "what?no! I'm don't have a herd" I said I knew it was called a tribe but I was gonna stick with the herd thing the mammoth looked disappointed turning to the saber "hey you! Don't you have some poor defenseless animal to disembowel" the mammoth asked the saber "I told you they were gone" he said flatly I started rolling up the small blanket "they couldnt of gone far they went this way or this way" the sloth muttered walking around I paused looking up "you don't know much about tracking do you?" I asked flatly "hey I'm a sloth see a tree eat a leaf that my tracking" he said "wait hold on what were your names again?" I asked looking up "I'm Sid and that's Manfred or Manny whatever you like and-" Sid said but the saber interrupted him and answered the last part for himself "Diego" he said emotionlessly "what about you?" Sid asked me "anouk" I answered stuffing the small blanket in my pack "it's still green they headed north two hours ago" Diego said looking at a twig Sid intimidated him earning a growl the baby leaned forward in the basket and sent a fish flying into mannys face "I'll take that" I said snatching the fish from where he held it with his trunk and stuffed it in my pack "you don't need this aggravation give me the baby I can track down humans a lot faster then you can" Diego said pulling the baby toward him "and your just a good citizen helping out right?" Manny asked sarcastically pulling the baby back to him "I just know where the humans are headed" Diego said pulling the baby to him again "glacier pass" I interrupted everybody knows that don't they?even animals? they have a settlement on the other side I'm headed there anyway why don't I take the baby?" I said as Manny picked it up the baby once again "see problem solved let her take it"Manny said "I don't think so!" Sid said loudly from behind me we all ignored him though "well unless you know how to track your never gonna reach them in time before the pass closes up with snow Wich should be like tomorrow" Diego said he paused as snow began to fall "so you can give that baby to me or go at lost in a blizzard it's your choice" he continued even though I barley knew manny we both shared a knowing glance and he swung the baby into sids arms "were returning it to the humans are you coming too?" he said then turned to me "I might as well I'm heading there anyway" i sighed "oh the big bad tiger wigey gets left behind poor tiger wigey" Sid teased "Sid tigey wigeys gonna lead the way" Manny said like he was talking to a five year old I shared a smirk with Diego and walked after manny "wait manny can i talk to you!" sid called after us "no!the sooner we find the humans the sooner i get rid of drool face...and the baby too" manny called back and we kept walking "hey ubertracker!up front where i can see you!" manny called after a moment diego hurried over to us and placed himself next to me with sid behind us i had a feeling this was going to be an interesting journey.

A.N:this is my first fanfiction and im really exited about it! read and review please!flames are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

** chapter 2 **

disclaimer:I do not own ice age or any of its characters! but I wish i did!

We had been walking for a few hours and the baby wouldn't stop crying!Me and sid had been taking turns holding it and sid was holding him at the moment I was walking on diegos other side and I had my arms crossed trying to block out the noise of crying I finally snapped turning to sid "you gotta make it stop I cant take it anymore!" I groaned "I've eaten thing that didn't complain this much!" Diego added i glared at him "thanks for the information" I muttered darkly "he wont stop squirming!" sid gasped I turned back to him to see him holding the baby upside down "you're holding him wrong!" Diego shouted "watch its head!" Manny added "just put it down!" I yelled "sheesh put it up put it down..." sid muttered setting the baby down on a rock "its nose is dry" Diego said "that means somethings wrong with it" sid concluded I rolled my eyes "some one should lick it just in case" Diego said "ill do it!" sid volunteered instantly I made a face of disgust "hey he's wearing one of those baby thingies!" I said before he could lick it, I honestly havent seen a baby in a while so I wasnt up-to-date on the baby stuff so don't judge me!, "so?" sid asked with his tounge out i sighed "so if he poops where does it go?" I asked slowly sids tounge went back into his mouth instantly and Diego looked absolutely disgusted "humans are disgusting" sid said holding the baby out in front of him I glared at him "not all of them!" he added quickly "ok you check for poop" Manny said poking sid with his trunk "what!why am I the poop checker make her the poop checker!" sid whined pointing at me I could almost see the fire in mannys eyes as shoved his face towards sids "because returning the runt was your idea because your small and insignificant and because ill pummel you if you don't!" Manny said menacingly I shared a glance with Diego "why else?" sid asked quietly "NOW sid!" Manny yelled sid moved his body from under Manny then his head and went to the baby "ew yuck oh!" sid started groaning while taking of the thing "I mean my goodness ok look out coming through!" sid started saying and dancing around waving the thing around "stop waving that thing around!" Diego shouted "oh im gonna slip im gonna slip!" he said then let go of the thing it went flying and it landed on mannys face I would of laughed if it weren't in this kind of situation "got you its clean!" sid said laughing he picked up the baby and I whacked him on the head "will you cut it out!" I said in exasperation the baby started laughing at sids face wich look kind of funny "hey do that again he likes it!" Diego gasped Manny hit sid for himself "its making me feel better too!" he said smiling "here you hold him" sid said groggily putting the baby in diegos face but Diego whacked him in the head instead making the baby laugh sid shook his head and the baby tried hitting him but he held its hands and he started crying "aw dang it" I groaned as sid set him down again "here turn him toward me!" Diego growled pushing sid out of the way I raised an eyebrow as he put his paws over his eyes "where's the baby?" he said then uncovered his eyes "there he is!" he growled the baby stared up at him in shock "where's the baby?" he asked again "there he is!" he shouted again this time the baby started crying "stop it you're scaring him" Manny said loudly pushing him out of the way "I bet he's hungry" sid said "how bout some milk?" Manny asked "oh id love some!" sid said "not you the baby!" I said to him "where are we gonna get milk?" Diego asked suddenly they all froze looking at each other then at me "what! oh _no_! I am not giving him milk!" I said with wide eyes "but your female! and females give milk look at the little guy he's starving!" sid said "ok let me give you guys a lesson about females first of all im only thirteen we don't make milk this young second of all im not pregnant females have to be pregnant to make milk and finally im not sure this kid will even drink milk!" I said quickly putting my hands up Diego and Manny both sighed while sid still seemed to be processing what I had said "I wanted some milk..."sid muttered after a moment me and diego glared at him "this is not all about you its about the kid!" I yelled at him "yeah well im not exactly lactating pal!" he yelled back at me "you're a little low on the food chain to be mouthing off!" diego growled coming to my side sid was about to argue but we were cut off "ENOUGH!" Manny yelled we all looked up as his voice echoed around the valley suddenly a melon popped out of a bush a few feet away from us "food!" Manny sid and I all gasped Manny reached for it but a dodo got it before him and ran away we all stared after it shocked then I started walking toward where it was going "wait!where are you going!" sid called "I am not spending the rest of this journey with a crying baby and stupid sloth we are going to get that melon!" I yelled "im not stupid..." I heard sid mutter "your hilarious come on!" I heard Manny say flatly and they followed me. When we got to the top of the cliff we were looking down at a dodo boot camp or something "I don't know what ive been told!" a dodo yelled he was marching in front of the others "I don't know what ive been told!" all the other dodos yelled "but the worlds gonna get mighty cold!" the lead dodo yelled and was repeated by all the others "prepare for the ice age!" a dodo yelled "protect the dodo way of life!" another one yelled "ice age?" sid asked cocking his head to the side in confusion "ive heard of these crackpots" Diego said and we headed down with sid still holding the baby we all walked over to where they had the melons there were only three though "hey uh can we have our melon back? juniors hungry and..." manny started saying but was interrupted "what! no this is our private stockpile for the ice age subarctic temperatures will force us underground for billions of years!" the lead dodo yelled running over to us I raised an eyebrow "so you got three melons?" I asked flatly all the dodos looked down at the melons then back at us "if you weren't smart enough to plan ahead then doom on you!" the lead dodo yelled "doom on you! doom on you!" all the dodos started chanting I started to back up with the others with wide eyes "get away from me!" manny muttered loudly the lead dodo slipped and the melon rolled out from under his feet and to the baby who sid set down so he could get "oh! oh no tai kwan dodos attack!" the lead dodo yelled and suddenly dodos were everywhere I couldnt even process what was going on feathers were flying and dodos were chasing me I kicked a few of them and Diego growled at them sending them running when it cleared up I was standing next to manny who was holding the baby and sid was cornered by every dodo there was and he had the last melon 'great leave our only hope in his hands' I thought to myself in despair sid looked down at the melon then back at us and started running with his hand in front of his face he fought his way through the dodos and too us all of us cheered until sid smashed the melon on the ground "aw sid! now we gotta find more food!" diego shouted in frustration "no look!" I said the baby was eating the melon I walked over and picked up a piece eating it too while the dodos who were stacked up walked past us "left no! no! right right!" the dodos were yelling but they all fell of a cliff "hey look at that dinner and a show!" Manny said well at least we had gotten food i knew this would be interesting.


End file.
